prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC46
is the 46th episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure series, and also the 483rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In the English dub, Glitter Force Doki Doki, ''it is called ''"The Story of Splendorius" Synopsis ''Using the Golden Crown, Aguri shows everyone the history of the Trump Kingdom; including Marie Ange's life. '' Summary The episode begins with Cure Ace telling all the Cures that she and Regina are Princess Marie Ange's souls. Everyone is beyond shocked by the announcement, except for Regina, who laughs and tells Ace to use the Eternal Golden Crown to see all the past. As everyone touches it, the crown shocks them before they find themselves spirited into another location, flying over the past Trump Kingdom. There, the girls see a King who was holding a baby revealed to be Marie Ange. Aguri explains that Marie Ange's mother had died while giving birth to her, and the King went into despair. But with Marie Ange he was sure they had a chance, seeing her as a new hope. As the years passed Marie Ange grew up and fell in love with Jonathan. However, one day, Marie Ange fell ill, causing the King to go into despair again. However after getting an answer from one of his friends, the King went to the Eternal Golden Crown. But to his alarm, the Crown had been a legendary item left by the past Pretty Cure and was a treasure used to seal dark energy. As he was about to approach it, his heart turned black and he broke the seal to get the Crown, under the belief that it would help him find the Cures to help Marie Ange. Tthe next day, Marie Ange responsed and the King was shown approving this, happy she was feeling better. But soon the dark energy flooded the room and corrupted him. He fell into the nearby water, leaving Marie to worriedly watch. As the King became the Selfish King, Marie Ange wanted to help him turn back to normal. However he ordered his five generals, and send them to get people to turn into Jikochuu. Seeing this, Marie Ange and Cure Sword escaped through the transporting mirrors, but soon Bel tricked them, which caused Marie Ange to separate from Sword , as Bel caught Marie Ange. With no other choice as he began to corrupt her own heart, Marie Ange grabbed it and broke it into two pieces. This separated her dark side- Regina, and her good side- Aguri. The remainder of her body turned into an egg. Which had been found by Joe, and soon Mana, and it hatched into Ai. With that in mind everyone is left with the impression that the two can fused together to become Marie Ange again. But Regina refuses, and Mana suggests they come up with a new idea to get her back. Returning to the current time, Regina takes off with her Father as he proceeds to break into Oogai Town. The girls, seeing this hurriedly transform as many citizens begin panicking. Major events *Regina and Aguri's births were explained. They were both parts of Marie Ange's heart, before she became an actual Jikochuu, but she did not, and became an egg, which was Ai. *A trailer is seen on the end of the episode, showing the new ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ''overview, and also the two Cures, Cure Lovely and Cure Princess. *Regina becomes purified and her color scheme turns normal, but she still sides with her father. Characters Cures *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Regina *Leva (flashback) *Gula (flashback) *Bel (flashback) *Ira (flashback) *Marmo (flashback) *Lust (flashback, silhouette) *Goma (flashback, silhouette) *Jikochuu (flashback) *Selfish King Secondary *Okada Joe/Prince Jonathan *Madoka Mari (flashback) *Princess Marie Ange (flashback) *Marie Ange's mother (flashback) *Trump King (flashback) Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure